Oh Shoot
by LilDreamer101
Summary: After Nia leaves to live with her mom, it's only London and Maddy. Maddy is starting to get the hots for London. How will London react to the sittuation? I have a new chapter. Its longer. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Oh Snap

**Oh Shoot! **

**Maddy's POV**

Lately I've been feeling different. Everything is changing for me since I've been hanging out with London, A LOT! Since Nia left it's only been London and I. On the outside, I 'appear' to be sorry that Nia is gone, but on the inside I am thrilled to get more alone time with my London. **Oh Shit!** Did I just say MY London? … Awkward! Do I have the hots for London!? What will my parents think? Or the kids at school? Or London? I forgot about how London would think about this. Damn. Should Tell her? Or keep it a secret for my whole life? Hmm…Keep it a secret my whole life!

**London's POV**

Maddy and I have sure been hanging out a lot lately. I mean we've been doing almost everything together. We eat together, sleep in the same room, we go shopping together, and we even have the same classes together. I mean I don't hate her, its just I need some space. Although she does help me a lot when we talk about our feelings.

Maddy has been acting pretty strange recently. Like she keeps checking me out, wait not checking me out just staring at me. She happens to staring at the weirdest times. Like 2 days ago, I needed new bras because mine were getting to raggedy and small. I picked a sky blue one with pink playboy bunnies (the sign not the girls). We went to the dressing room to try it on. I thought it was a nice fit so I started to pose. Maddy came in to see what was taking so long.

She walked in, and she just stopped and stared, wide-eyed and mouth open. I had know clue what she was staring at whatsoever. I followed her stare to my chests. It was weird.


	2. Oh shoot

Oh Shoot (2)

**Oh Shoot (2)**

**Maddy's POV: **

So like London went to the bra shop to get a new bra and I went with her to help her pick out one. Finally she picked one out, it was so cute. It had playboy bunnies on it. Then she went to the dressing room to try it on, and then I walked in at the wrong moment. Then London tried to cover the fact that she was half naked, but all I could do is stop and stare. I hope she doesn't know I have the hots for her.

**London's POV: **

Since the whole "Look at Me" scene happened, things haven't been the same lately. We are not talking to each other a lot now. We only have small talks about boys. But Maddy doesn't seem to be interested in boys anymore, which is odd. Sometimes when we walk down the street together to go get some lunch, she starts walking behind me. She puts her hands on my back and she works her hands down. Once she went down to my ass, I slapped her. But in a weird way I liked it.

**Maddy's POV:**

I always try to make a move on London, but she always gets scared. When London gets a bad grade… (Which is usual for her), I always give her a kiss on the cheek and give her a sentimental hug. Sometimes I'll even lay in bed with her and we would eat ice cream together. London is calm when I kiss her on the cheek. I love where this is going. I hope she knows I like her now. I'm much more excited about this relationship. I hope she likes me as well.

**London's POV:**

I love it when I get bad grades. Sometimes I get them on purpose. Whenever I get bad grades Maddy cheers me up. I like it when she kisses me on the cheek. I have different feelings about Maddy. Some days I wan her to kiss me on my lips, but other days I have doubts about her. I don't know if Maddy likes me or not. I kind of want a relationship with Maddy. But I don't know how my parents will feel about this.

**Maddy's POV:**

I hope London and I take our friendship to the next level. But at the same time I have different feelings for London. Sometimes I want to just throw her in my god damn bed and have sex with her, but other days I want to slap her for being so stupid. London is always staring into space, and when she stares into space she grabs my boobs. I think it by accident or on purpose… I hope it's on purpose. Plus I never tell her to stop.

**London's POV:**

Sometimes I stare into space, not really. Then while I'm "Staring into space" I grab her big ass boobs. I think she likes when I do that. I know I do. I want to tell Maddy I like her but I don't know what she'll think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Shoot

London's POV- I finally going to tell Maddy how I feel about her. 2night, I'm going to take her to this party and I'm taking her as my guest. When I tell her that I love her, I hope she doesn't freak…

Maddy's POV- OMG!!! London just asked me to go with her to a PARTAYYY!!!!! I take that as a date. I hope I can finally open up to her and tell her how I feel about her. Usually, when I'm around her, I get choked up.

London's POV- Wow…time goes by fast! I'm already putting on my sexiest outfit…it compliments my shape, Soon I hope it'll be off of me(if you know wut I mean). I barley can walk in these high stilettos., but for a good cause.

Maddy's POV- I'm not doing conservative 2night, I'm going HOT! Imma wear this short dress and it's see thru…all I wunt is for LONDON'S eyes to be on me. She will be here any minute now…Oh my fuckin gosh…

London's POV- I will be picking up Maddy any minute now. Soon we will be at the party and start making my move. I hope there is a room available…IM WILD! I check to see if I look good… and boy do I!!! All I need to do is push up my boobs then I will be fine!

Maddy Talks - DING DONG…She's here!!!!! Hey London…I'm ready to go! I can't wait, it's gonna be a night to remember! U look nice 2night!

London Talks- Thanxx same 2 u! Lets get goin, I don't wanna be late.

WHILE IN THE CAR…VERY VERY QUIET!!!

…..NOW AT THE PARTY

Maddy's POV- So while we are sitting, I smell her..she smells like a fruit cup…FRUITY.I hope she didn't see me licking my lips.

London's POV- Why was Maddy licking her lips…I hope she was thinking of me… Well I think it's time to tell her now…here I go…

London Talks- Ummm…so Maddy….I have something to tell you. The time we have spent together, have been special! I know this may sound a little weird but, I- I- I LOVE U…

LONG SILENCE

Maddy Talks- U do? Cuz I love you too! It's like whenever I think of you, I melt. How bout we talk in the back room, It's kinda LOUD…

London Talks- GOOD IDEA… I hope we skip the talk and start the rockin.

Maddy Talks- So I guess we can talk or…

London Talks- Or this?

London's POV- Woah!!! She's a great kisser! I touched her in places I would never touch a guy… I feel her un-zipping my dress… YUM…I like where this is going!!!NO MORE NICE GUY!...or gurl..

Maddy's POV- Am I really doing this?

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap- As you know, I left u with a CLIFF HANGER!!!! Well, Maddie and London went to a party and they told each other how they felt about each other! Then they made out in one of the rooms at the party...

Maddie- Hold on London, lets stop. How about we go back to my house and have sex, cuz I don't feel comfortable here.

London- Ok, let me put on my close and we can I guess leave!

As they were driving home, the mood was so intense, they didn't say a word. As soon as they pulled in the drive way, Maddie opened the door for London and the just started to get their freak on... IN THE DRIVEWAY!

Maddie- Hold on SEXY, lets get up stairs 1st!

London- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Why can't we do it right here HUH?

Maddie- Because, the people here are the most noisest people ever, theie all bitches!

So, London changed her mind and they ran up stairs, with a little kiss for every step they stepped on. When the reached the upper level, London took off everything!

London- Oh and Maddie, I was never wearing panties!!! I new this was gonna happen today, I felt it!

Maddie- OMG! Really! I feel honered!( Maddie opened the door and pushed London on the bed!)

As Maddie went on top of London, London ripped Maddie's close off!

London- My life just got better in like 2 seconds!

London's POV- WOW, Maddie is the best kiss in history! The only problem that I'm having, is that she's not going hard enough! But I will make her.

Maddie's POV- Ahhhhh :) I never felt this way in my life! Im usualy on the tamed side, but tonight, I'm going to start off light then when she's not expecting it, Im going to go so hard she gonna say, MORE BABY!

London- HARDER DAMN IT!

Maddie- Oh, you want hard, I'll give you hard!

London- AHHHHHHH! Yeah thats what I wanted!

Maddie's POV- OMG! London started sucking my boobe, ohhhh and it feels soo good. Soon I'm going to switch postions, and places!!!

London's POV- I started sucking her big ass tatas! Words can't explaine how I felt!

As Maddie made her way to the last kiss, she and London stood up, and moved to the swirley chair. But this time, Maddie was on the bottom, and London was on top of Maddie. London stared pushing up and down on Maddie, HARD AND SLOWWWWW! Maddie's eyes closed and her head was back, enjoying this amazing ride! Then all of a sudden, the phone ranged!

London answered it, with a out of breath tone... " Hello"

" Hi, this is Maddie's mom, can I speack to her?

London- Ummm, she is taking a shower right now, I'll tell her to give you a call later!

" OK, Thank You"

Maddie- My mom always calls at this time, don't worry about it! Now where were we?

London- WAIT! Let me turn of the lights!

Maddie clapped her hands together and the lights turned off...

They both gave a romantic little giggle... and all you could here was OHHHH! MMMMM! THAT FEELS GOOD! YEAH! HARDER!

THE NEXT DAY!

Maddie woke up first, and she put on a thong and and nice red see through bra! Maddie stared making breakfast, well not really, she can't cook. So she just layed out some fruit and chocolate on the table. Then after she was done, Maddie wated until London woke up.

London- Good Moring BABY! You look soooo HOT it that! How bout I take it off, then you'll look extra sexy on top of me!

Maddie- HAHAHAHA! Well maybe in a few, but right now, lets eat!

London- Fine, I'M STARVING!

Maddie- Well I laid out some fruit and chocolate!

London- I have a good Idea! How about you lay down, I poor chocolate all over you, and I lick it off!

Maddie- That sounds like a posability! But can we AT LEAST eat the fruit!

London- SURE, anything that make you happy!

Maddie fed London a strawberry, and Maddie ate one end, and London ate the other, and when their lips met, they couldn't help themselves! They made out for awhile and they also liked chocolate off each other in places I shoudn't say! Soon they jumped in the shower together, and pretty much had sex! They laid on the floor in the shower and just stared doing it! They stayed in their for about an hour, or until the hot water turned into cold!

Maddie- BABE! You have to leave now! I need to go to work, then after, I need to talk to you about... US!

London- OK!

London gave Maddie a long kiss, with tounge action, then drove off!


End file.
